Hamburgers and Unicorns
by goofygal1980
Summary: One-shot about Sookie seeing Sam in a new light.


A little one-shot (my first!) based off of a random thought I had about Sam turning into a unicorn. I'm a fan of Eric and Sookie but I still think Sam and Sookie have some chemistry. Takes place after _From Dead to Worse_.

I was standing in the pet section of Walmart looking at the cat toys. On a day like today I missed Tina more than my heart could bear. I knew I was blessed with all of the people in my life but today I yearned for the unconditional love that Tina gifted me. Oh sure, she was as temperamental as any cat. As long as her bowls were filled and her litter box clean she was a happy cat. She would climb into my lap and purr as I scratched behind her left ear. Sometimes I even snuck her into my bed when I thought Gran wasn't looking and I would fall asleep with her warmth tucked away into my side. Gran always knew even though she let me think I was getting away with it.

I wandered down the aisle absentmindedly looking at the different toys and wondering what Tina would have thought about some of them. I was almost positive she would have turned her nose up and ran off to find a piece of lint to content herself with. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the cat toys turned into dog toys. In front of me stood a burger Lafayette in plastic with a squeaker inside, I briefly wondered if Dean had ever had one. I giggled out loud at the image of Dean strolling into Merlotte's, sitting at a booth, and using his paw to point out what he wanted on the menu.

I left Walmart with a smile, a few groceries, and a plastic hamburger.

* * *

My room mate was a clean freak. I normally wouldn't complain but today was Sunday and I had nothing to do. Every room in the house sparkled with cleanliness. There wasn't even a dust bunny hidden in the corner of the closet. My laundry had been done for hours and it was still early afternoon. I had a library book but I just wasn't in the mood to read. I needed something and I had no idea what it was.

I puttered through the house trying to find something that would satisfy me. There was nothing worth watching on tv, I was almost afraid to touch the computer in the corner of the living room, I'm not too good with technology yet. I walked into my bedroom, I'd been putting off going through my closet for a while, and I saw the bag holding the plastic hamburger sitting on my dresser where it had been for weeks. Maybe some company was what I needed with both of my room mates off doing their own thing for the day. I grabbed the bag and my purse and headed to my car.

I was standing in front of Sam's door in no time at all. He looked a little surprised to see me when he answered the door. He invited me in, led me to the sofa where he muted the football game he was watching, and offered me something to drink. Sam was the perfect host.

"I know you wonder why I'm bugging you on your day off," I started to say before Sam cut me off.

"Sookie, you know you're welcome here anytime."

Sam's words filled me with warmth. With everything that has happened in the last couple of years it was nice to be wanted for myself for once. Sam didn't care what a person was, Were, vampire, part fae telepath, he cared about the person inside.

"I was in Walmart the other day and I thought of you." I handed him the bag and watched his face as he pulled out the contents. He looked at me, raised one eyebrow, and tried to hide the smile on his face. "Don't forget the best part!" I grabbed the hamburger from him and squeezed it making it squeak.

At this point neither of us could control our laughter. I laughed so hard there were tears rolling down my cheeks. For the first time in a long time I was able to laugh and not worry about everything that had happened to me, because of me.

I was still laughing when Sam placed his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to erase the few tears that had escaped. I didn't have to be a telepath to see the love radiating in his eyes. I leaned in to press my lips to his. It hit me in an instant. I finally knew what it was I had been missing, not only today but yesterday and all of the days before that. Love, with no games, no strings attached. Every heart break, every disappointment led to this one glorious moment when I could finally open my heart to the real love I had been hiding away. It was never for anyone else, my heart had always belonged to Sam.

Sam pulled back before our kiss could go any further. I desperately wanted to pull him back but before I could he started to speak.

"Chere?" Sam took a deep breath before continuing "The night after the Were war, Claudine came into the bar. She was horrified that something could have happened to you and grateful that I was there to protect you before she arrived. She let me ask for something and I've been waiting for the perfect time. Could you give me two minutes and then meet me outside?"

When I nodded Sam grabbed a piece of paper off the counter and went out the front door. I took this time alone to touch my lips and happily sigh. I could still feel him there. Why did I take so long to realize? Sam has always been there for me, never asking for anything in return. From the night the Rats tried to kill me to the Were war and everything in between. How could I not see it?

I glanced at the clock and realized that my two minutes were up. I stepped outside but didn't see Sam. I closed my eyes and let down my shields looking for him. I wasn't going to peek into his head and ruin the surprise, I just wanted to know what direction to head in. I found Sam behind his trailer so I walked that way. As I rounded the corner I gasped. There stood a…unicorn?

It wasn't a unicorn like I had seen in my fairy tale book growing up. It was a snow white color, blindingly white without actually blinding. He, definitely not a she, had a small beard around his mouth, almost deer like legs, and of course the horn coming out of the middle of his head.

It's almost bewildering that everything I thought to be a fairy tale could be true. Vampires, fairies, and werewolves are real, so why couldn't a unicorn be real as well? Maybe once upon a time actually exists somewhere. I could imagine a Supe sitting around a fire a thousand years ago telling tales of the mysteriously beautiful creature standing before me.

The hair looked so soft on his mane. I reached out to touch it when strong arms wrapped around from behind and pulled my arms down.

"It's not really here. It's an image from the fae realm. If you try to touch your hand will pass right through. They can't be taken from their home."

I didn't realize that my shields were still down until I was inside his head. I could see that he wanted to do this for me, to show me that not everything Supernatural would try to hurt me or control me, that he wouldn't hurt or control me.

I didn't have the words to thank him, not only for the unicorn but for everything. All of the words I wanted to say sounded somehow wrong in my head. I turned around in his arms and pressed my forehead to his. I took the love I felt for him and tried to send it to his mind. I knew he felt it when he pulled me closer and kissed me. Every ounce of love I had sent to him he poured into the kiss.

When our kiss finally broke, we both need to breathe after all, Sam picked me up and we headed inside to start a new life, together.


End file.
